1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an angle adjusting stand that is capable of being adjusted toward a desired angle based on requirement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional reading stand disclosed in TW Pat. No. 098223958 contains at least one bolt to engage at least two opposite toothed discs so as to further position a reading angle. However, when adjusting the reading angle, the bolt is rotated releasably to disengage the two toothed discs, and then one of the toothed discs is rotated toward a desired angle, thereafter the bolt is rotated tightly to engage the toothed discs, thus adjusting the reading angle of the reading stand.
However, such an angle adjusting method is complicated. Furthermore, a size of the reading book can not be increased or decreased based on the requirement.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.